


Deep Throat 3

by icyejk



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyejk/pseuds/icyejk





	Deep Throat 3

肖战醉醺醺的，挂在王一博身上，脑袋低垂着。

“喂，醒醒！把门打开。”王一博戳了戳肩上的人。

肖战声音黏糊糊的，他抬起手往门上按下指纹。

这处园区寸金寸土，一层楼只有两户，因此空间很大。肖战家入户就有一个泳池，装修很像肖战的风格，现代化，有设计感，墙壁上还挂着油画。王一博早先就听过肖战在入圈子之前学得是美术，油画上的落款都是“Sean Xiao”，看来这些画都是肖战自己画的。

王一博扶着他往里面走。肖战的家太整洁了，没有人住过的痕迹，王一博忍不住拍了一下肖战的肩说：“你家里是不是藏了田螺姑娘，这么干净，”突然想起什么又改口，“不对，应该说田螺男孩。”

肖战推了一把王一博的后脑勺：“我自己收的，瞎说什么呢。”

他发现肖战身上有种不正常的潮红，王一博探了探他的额头，很烫。

他把肖战放到沙发上躺着，踢了踢肖战的脚，“你家洗漱间在哪，我给你擦擦脸。”

肖战抬起手指了一下。

王一博接了盆热水，把毛巾拧干了去帮他擦脸。

肖战的脸型很好看，不，可以说是美的，一种介于两种性别之间的美。王一博帮他擦了擦脸，顺着下巴擦下去，他发现肖战的唇下有一颗痣，他的毛巾在那颗痣上停留许久，不仅唇下，在下巴的下面还藏着一颗，紧接着颈上也有一颗，淡淡的，小小的，很可爱。

王一博咽了口唾沫。

帮他擦颈部的时候解开了衬衫，衬衫大喇喇地敞着。肖战快30岁了，皮肤依旧很好，他的颈部很敏感，王一博帮他擦的时候他哼了声，避开的动作正好压到了他的手，王一博想抽回手却发现肖战死死地压着他抽不回来。

“都醉了还这么难搞。”

他另一只手轻轻抬起肖战的肩，谁知道肖战脑袋一偏湿润的嘴唇就贴上王一博的胳膊。柔软的两片肉触感很清晰，一下子感官无限放大，他感觉自己那一片的毛孔都在疯狂地舒张，叫嚣着，着了火一样。

他急忙抽回自己的手。

“妈的！被基佬亲了。”

王一博睡得不是很好，醒过来的时候闻到一阵香味。

他看到肖战在厨房里，肖战见他醒了叫他：“醒啦？过来吧，我煮了早餐。”

“你会做吃的？”王一博看到餐桌上丰富的早餐有些讶异。他觉得像肖战这样的大明星厨房里应该不会自己动手的。

餐桌上放着烤好的面包，还有荷包蛋，粥，豆浆。

“会啊，我的手艺很好，会做的有很多。”他挑了挑眉。

肖战的声音还带着鼻音，说完他走回厨房去抬其他东西。

王一博发现肖战的眼睛还带着血丝，肖战回来在他面前放了碗卤粉。

“你会做卤粉？”

“对，”肖战笑着眯起眼睛，“专门为你做的。”

王一博吃了一口，味道和时常去吃的那家小吃店的一模一样，他问：“你知道我喜欢吃卤粉？”

“细心打听一下，不难知道。”

王一博作为一个在感情猎场上的常胜将军，他清楚地知道肖战做卤粉是在试探他。

“哦？对我感兴趣？”他笑得十分自信，很多女孩都为他这样的笑容拜倒。

“是，”肖战笑起来，“还想和你睡一觉。”

说着他抬起脚，脚腕摩擦着王一博的小腿，轻一下重一下。

“很遗憾的告诉你，你找错人了。我不上男人。”

王一博抓住他的脚腕，脸上甚至起了一层怒色，“看来是我昨晚的照顾让你误解了。我不是Gay，我永远不会跟你们这些恶心的生物沦为一类的。”

“是吗？”肖战眼神凉了下来，他腾地站起来，走到他面前，“你说你讨厌Gay，是真的讨厌还是假的讨厌。”他跨坐在王一博的腿上，抓过他的头发狠狠地印上一个吻，两个人撞击在一起，一个在躲，一个在进攻，不是吻，肖战在咬他，王一博感受到一股血腥味蔓延开抓住肖战的肩膀把他推开。

王一博的力气太大了，肖战的肩膀有些生疼。

“你们这些基佬只会摊开腿让男人操，恶心的东西！”

肖战眼睛里有一闪而过的怒气，但这种情绪只是一瞬的：“我以为你跟那些人是不同的，如今看来也没有什么不同嘛。”

他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，凑近王一博，对着他的嘴唇吹了口气。

“你敢不敢？”

空气中有股淡淡的粉红胡椒味在头顶打转，王一博没有拒绝他的靠近，只是回问：“什么？”

“尝尝我是什么味道。要是尝过还讨厌我那也不迟。”

一股甜味晕开，像柑橘一样，王一博被肖战拥着，他没张开嘴唇，肖战只是轻轻地吸吮，像得到一只期待已久的棒棒糖，舔舐它的味道。王一博的唇很丰满，比意想中的柔软许多，他小心翼翼地咬了一口，像在狮子的背上挠了一下，不轻不重，却是把它惹急了，王一博张开嘴唇让这个吻更深。

肖战灵巧的舌尖逗弄着他的，夹着雪松般清爽的气息，往对方的禁地深入。禁地被侵占，换来的是一个更霸道的吻，王一博只手禁锢住肖战的脖颈，舌头深入他的喉咙来回舔舐，夺走了他所有的呼吸。

在肖战快要窒息的时候，王一博终于松开了手，他的嘴唇滑落，贴到肖战纤长的颈上，闻到的最后一个味是淡淡的茉莉香。

“你很甜。”

肖战得到鼓励自然不会退让，他勾下头鼻尖落在王一博的锁骨上，轻轻打圈，带来一阵酥痒。手径直放到王一博的厚实的胸肌上往下滑，落到那处，巧妙地避开在大腿上滑动，“你只是打开了包装，都没有尝到真正的甜品。”

说着指尖挑开纽扣往下面伸，王一博起反应了，肖战握了上去。

客厅里满是粗重的喘息声。肖战浑身充斥着撩人的红色，王一博趴在他的身上，在每一寸肌肤留下欲望的痕迹，一边是缠绵的亲吻，一边是冰凉的地板，肖战随着王一博的拨弄战栗。王一博嫌还不够把他的腿打得更开，隔着内裤，他狠狠地撞击着，把肖战忍不住发出的声音吃到嘴里。

“你以目光感受   
浪漫宁静宇宙  
总不及两手   
轻轻满身漫游  
再见日光之后   
欲望融掉以后  
那表情会否 同样温柔  
意乱情迷极易流逝   
难耐这夜春光浪费  
难道你可遮掩着身体   
分享一切”

肖战的手机响了，肖战推开王一博，找了半天也没有找到，铃声还在继续响。

“愈是期待愈是美丽  
来让这夜春光代替  
难道要等青春全枯萎   
至得到一切  
你我在等天亮   
或在沉默酝酿  
以嘴唇揭开   
讲不了的遐想  
你我或者一样   
日夜寻觅对象  
却朝夕妄想 来日方长”

“在这。”王一博从茶几底下拿出来。

是肖战经纪人的电话，“抱歉，我出去一下。”

肖战推开阳台的玻璃门，出去后看了眼王一博又把玻璃门拉上。

王一博到旁边找到自己的裤子拿出手机，看到Judy给他发来的消息问怎么不在家。

他暗自骂道：真是疯了，差点跟一个男人高潮。


End file.
